gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jorah Mormont
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Lange Nacht" "Die Letzten der Starks" |Erschienen in = 52 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Ser Ranghöchster General der Targaryschen Streitkräfte Lord der Bäreninsel |Beiname = Jorah der Andale |Status = Verstorben |Kultur = Nordmänner |Herkunft = Bäreninsel |Fraktion = Haus Targaryen Varys Haus Mormont Goldene Kompanie |Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes |Familie = {Jeor Mormont} - Vater {Maegen Mormont} - Tante {Lyanna Mormont} - Cousine Lynesse Hohenturm - Ehefrau |Dargestellt von = Iain Glen |Sprecher = Michael Roll |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Jorah Mormont) |Todesursache = Erliegt seinen Wunden nach der Schlacht von Winterfell |Gestorben= , Winterfell }} Ser Jorah Mormont, auch Jorah der Andale (im Original: Jorah the Andal) genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Iain Glen gespielt und tritt gleich in der "Der Winter naht", der ersten Folge der Serie, zum ersten Mal auf. In der Serie Biographie Jorah Mormont ist der Sohn Jeor Mormonts, dem Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache, und das ehemalige Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont. Er kämpfte zusammen mit Jaime Lennister, Thoros von Myr, und Jory Cassel bei der Belagerung von Peik. Jorah verlor seinen Rang, nachdem er versuchte, einige Wilderer als Sklaven zu verkaufen, um seine Schulden zu bezahlen. Er floh aus Westeros und lebte zunächst in den Freien Städten im Exil. Staffel 1 Bei der Hochzeit mit Daenerys Targaryen, wird Jorah als einziger von Khal Drogo angesprochen, während er die Brautgeschenke übergibt. Daenerys erhält von Jorah Lieder und Historien über die Sieben Königslande und ihr Bruder Viserys horcht auf, als er Jorah bemerkt. Daenerys will wissen ob er aus ihrem Land stammt. Jorah stellt sich ihr als Mormont von der Bäreninsel vor. Er berichtet, dass er viele Jahre ihrem Vater gedient habe und er hoffe, dass er auch dem rechtmäßigen König Viserys dienen wird. Anschließend beobachtet Jorah, wie Magister Illyrio Mopatis Daenerys drei versteinerte Dracheneier schenkt. Als Drogo Daenerys ihr Pferd schenkt, will Daenerys wissen wie sie sich auf Dothrakisch bei ihm bedanken kann, doch Jorah teilt ihr mit, dass die Dothraki keine Worte dafür haben. Jorah begleitet Drogos Khalasar und bemerkt Daenerys, die sichtlich mitgenommen vom langen, ungewohnten reiten ist, Er rät ihr zu essen und zu trinken und reicht ihr etwas Pferdefleisch, andem sie lustllos herumkaut. Jorah erzählt ihr Geschichten über das Geistergras von Asshai und der Angst der Dothraki davor. Dabei bemerkt er Daenerys ängstliche Blick auf Drogo und er versichert ihr, dass es leichter werden wird. Als die Dothraki ihr Lager aufschlagen hilft er Daenerys vom Pferd und wettet sich Viserys zu. Er rät ihm zurück nach Pentos zu gehen, da es eine lange Reise werden wird und Illyrio Viserys weiterhin seine Gastfreundschaft anbietet. Viserys will jedoch bei Drogo bleiben, bis dieser seinen Teil der Abmachung einhält und er seine Krone erhält. Viserys wechselt das Thema und fragt nach dem Grund für Jorahs Verbannung durch Ned Stark. Jorah berichtet daraufhin, dass er ein paar Wilderer als Sklaven verkauft hat. thumb|300px Jorah erzählt Daenerys etwas über die Lebensweise der Dothraki. Sie beschließt den ganzen Khalasar anzuhalten und Jorah stellt fest, dass Daenerys wie eine Königin spricht. Nachdem Viserys seine Schwester angegriffen hat, wird ihm sein Pferd genommen. Wütend und gedemütigt befiehlt Viserys Jorah die Dothraki zu töten, doch Jorah ignoriert ihn und macht seine Treue gegenüber Daenerys deutlich. Am Abend unterhält sich Jorah am Lagerfeuer mit Rakharo über die Vorteile eines Langschwertes gegenüber eines Arakhs. Dabei kommen sie auch auf ihre Väter zu sprechen. Jorah bezeichnet seinen Vater einen Mann von Ehre und erzählt das er ihn verraten hat, als Irri auftaucht und ihnen von Daenerys Schwangerschaft berichtet. Jorah verspricht eine Ziege zu schlachten. Dann bricht er nach Qohor auf und versichert, dass er denn Khalsaar auf dem Weg nach Vaes Dothrak wieder einholen wird. Gemeinsam mit den Targaryen Geschwistern erreicht Jorah Vaes Dothrak und erzählt ihnen etwas darüber. Wie üblich hat Viserys nichts als Verachtung für die Dothraki übrig. Als sie alleine reiten will Daenerys wissen, ob eine Dothrakische Armee die Sieben Köigslande erobern könnte. Jorah ist sich sicher, dass die Dothraki es sich niemals trauen würden die Meerenge zu überqueren. Daenerys hakt stur nach und Jorah muss zugeben, dass Robert in einer offenen Schlacht keine Chance hätte. Er ist sich jedoch auch sicher, dass Roberts Berater ihn davon abhalten würden, sich den Dothraki direkt zu stellen. Sie kommen auf Jorahs Verbannung zu sprechen und Daenerys reagiert Vorwurfsvoll auf Jorahs Sklavenhandel. Sie will wissen wieso er es getan hat und Jorah erzählt ihr von seiner Frau, die kostspielig war und ihn mittlerweile für einen reicheren Mann verlassen hat. Nachdem sie ihren Bruder geschlagen hat, erzählt sie Jorah davon. Der beruhigt sie und nennt Rhaegar den letzten Drachen und Viserys nur den Schatten einer Schlange. Er macht ihr deutlich, dass niemand, auch nicht das Gemeine Volk, auf Viserys Rückkehr nach Westeros hofft. Beide geben zu, dass sie nach Hause wollen und das Viserys sie niemals dahin führen kann. Unterdessen erreicht Ser Jorahs heimliche Botschaft über Daenerys Schwangerschaft Varys und damit Robert. thumb|300px|Jorah hält Viserys vom Diebstahl der Dracheneier ab. Während Daenerys im Tempel der Dosh Khaleen ein rohes Pferdeherz essen muss, steht Jorah neben Viserys und übersetzt die Rufe der Dothraki. Am Ende ist Jorah beeindruckt, bemerkt dann allerdings, dass Viserys wütend hereingestürmt ist. Er folgt ihm in Daenerys Zelt und hält Viserys davon ab, ihre Dracheneier zu stehlen. Bei den nächtlichen Festaktivitäten sitzt Jorah neben Daenerys als Viserys betrunken hereinstürmt und Daenerys mit einem Schwert bedroht. Die Dothraki packen Viserys, um ihm das Gold über den Kopf zu schütten. Jorah bittet Daenerys wegzuschauen, doch sie weigert sich und beide sehen mit an, wie Viserys stirbt. Auf dem Markt unterhalten sich Daenerys und Jorah über ihre Pläne zur Rückkehr nach Westeros. Als Daenerys anmerkt, dass Viserys trotz allem der rechtmäßige König war, lacht Jorah und meint, dass Aegon der Eroberer kein Recht auf die Sieben Königslande hatte, sondern er sie sich genommen hat, weil er es konnte. Während Jorah sie verlässt, um nach Briefen für ihn zu fragen, gibt er noch zu, dass er nicht an Drachen glaubt. Ein kleiner Vogel winkt ihn zu sich heran und teilt ihm Varys Glückwünsche zusammen mit einer Begnadigung mit. Jorah wird klar, dass Daenerys ermordet werden soll und zwingt den Weinverkäufer dazu, den vergifteten Wein selbst zu trinken, woraufhin dieser versucht zu flüchten. Jorah ezählt Daenerys über die Strafe, die den Giftmischer erwarten und macht ihr klar, dass Roberts Häscher sie niemals in Ruhe lassen werden, vor allem jetzt da sie einen Sohn erwartet und dieser 40.000 Reiter hinter sich hat. Khal Drogo taucht auf und verspricht Jorah, dass beste Pferd welches er sieht. Anschließend beobachtet Jorah wie Drogo verkündet, er werde für seinen Sohn Westeros erobern und gemeinsam brechen sie auf. Er begleitet Daenerys, als diese entsetzt mit ansieht, wie die Dothraki ein Dorf plündern, um die Menschen als Sklaven gegen Gold für Schiffe einzutauschen. Sie verhindert, dass die Reiter Frauen vergewaltigen, auch gegen Jorahs Rat. thumb|300px|Jorah kämpft gegen Qotho. Nachdem Drogo schwer erkrankt ist, fürchtet Jorah um das Leben von Daenerys und ihrem Kind, da die Blutreiter es in einem Machtkampf ermorden würden. Er will nach Asshai fliehen, doch Daenerys lehnt ab und bittet die Hexe Mirri Maz Duur um Hilfe. Jorah hält die Dothraki davon ab, dass Blutritual aufzuhalten. Dabei tötet er Qotho, dessen Arakh keine Chance gegen Jorahs Rüstung hat. Als Daenerys Wehen einsetzen, weigern sich die Dothraki Frauen ihr zu helfen, aus Angst Daenerys sei verflucht. Daher wendet sich Jorah an Mirri. thumb|300px|Jorah versucht Daenerys aufzuhalten. Jorah ist bei Daenerys, als sie nach ihrer Fehlgeburt erwacht. Er muss ihr sagen, dass ihr Kind nie gelebt hat und das der Khalasaar ohne sie aufgebrochen ist, da die Dothraki nur den Starken folgen. Nur wenige von ihnen sind ihnen geblieben. Mirri gibt zu, Daenerys Kind aus Rache getötet zu haben. Daenerys platziert die Dracheneier neben ihrem toten Ehemann auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Jorah ist dagegen, da er weiß, wie wertvoll diese Eier sind und was sie damit alles kaufen könnten. Er fleht Daenerys an, sich zu besinnen und ihren Plan fallen zu lassen, auf den Scheiterhaufen zu steigen und lebendig zu verbrennen. Doch Daenerys küsst ihn entschuldigend auf die Wange und befiehlt ihm Mirri am Scheiterhaufen festzubinden. Jorah sträubt sich zunächst, doch folgt dann ihrem Befehl. Er sieht mit an wie Daenerys den Scheiterhaufen entzündet und anschließend in die Flammen tritt. Am nächsten Morgen geht er zum abgebrannten Scheiterhaufen und findet Daenerys nackt und lebendig vor. Fassungslos sieht er wie der schwarze Babydrache Drogon auf ihre Schultern klettert und er fällt, zusammen mit dem Rest der Dotraki, vor ihr auf die Knie. Staffel 2 Daenerys und die übrigen Dothraki reiten durch die Rote Wüste. Aufgrund ihrer augenscheinlichen Hoffnungslosigkeit schickt Daenerys drei Reiter aus, um etwas zu finden. Ein Reiter kommt in Stücke gehackt zurück. Jorah ist einer der wenigen, der dessen Kopf sieht. Später, als das Khalasar Qarth erreicht hat, muss Daenerys „Die Dreizehn“ zuerst davon überzeugen, sie in die Stadt zu lassen. Jorah steht währenddessen direkt neben ihr. Nachdem Daenerys' Drachen gestohlen wurden, sucht er mit vielen anderen nach ihnen. Er folgt ihr zum Rat der Dreizehn. Dort gelingt es Jorah, Daenerys zu beschützen, er kann jedoch nur den Schatten des Hexenmeisters töten, der sie ins Haus der Unsterblichen, wo angeblich ihre Drachen sein sollten, eingeladen hatte und der alle anderen (ausgenommen Xaro Xhoan Daxos) getötet hat. Daenerys will ihre Drachen weiterhin suchen, während Jorah lieber nach Astapor fliehen möchte, da nun Xaro die Stadt beherrscht und der Hexenmeister will, dass sie zu ihm kommt. Da sie aber nicht mitkommen, sondern ihre Drachen wiederhaben will, bleibt er treu an ihrer Seite. Schließlich kommt Daenerys zum Haus der Unsterblichen und Jorah und Kovarro folgen ihr. Daenerys umrundet einmal den Turm, da sie keinen Eingang finden können, während Jorah ihr folgt und Kovarro stehen bleibt. Aber nachdem Jorah Daenerys einmal aus den Augen verliert, ist sie verschwunden, da sie in den Turm gezaubert wurde, und Jorah kommt wieder bei Kovarro an. Daenerys schafft es, ihre Drachen und sich aus dem Turm zu befreien und tötet den Hexenmeister. Dann kommt sie mit einigen Dothraki und auch Jorah zu Xaro, welcher mit Doreah im Bett liegt. Sie stiehlt ihm den Schlüssel und schaut in den Raum, in dem Xaros Reichtum sein soll, aber dieser ist leer. Sie lässt Xaro und Doreah dort einsperren. Jorah sagt zu Daenerys, dass die im Haus vorhandenen Gegenstände dafür ausreichen sollten, ein Schiff, wenn auch ein kleines, zu kaufen. Staffel 3 Jorah begleitet Daenerys weiterhin und ist auf dem Schiff, das sie von Qarth nach Astapor bringt. Außerdem ist er dabei, als Daenerys überlegt, die Unbefleckten zu kaufen - er drängt sie dazu, diese zu kaufen. Später trifft Daenerys ein Mädchen, das einen Ball auf den Boden wirft, aus welchem ein Mantikor, ein giftiger Käfer, entspringt, den ein Fremder mit einem Dolch tötet. Jorah enttarnt diesen Fremden als Ser Barristan Selmy, welcher sich sogleich in Daenerys' Dienste stellt. Daenerys hat sich immer noch nicht entschieden, ob sie die Unbefleckten kaufen soll. Barristan meint, dass es ehrlos ist, Westeros mit Sklaven einzunehmen, während Jorah meint, dass die Unbefleckten perfekt wären, da sie so abgerichtet sind, dass sie nur die töten, die sie töten sollen, und anders als Söldner oder normale Männer nicht vergewaltigen oder plündern. Daenerys entschließt sich schließlich, einen ihrer Drachen, Drogon, an Kraznys mo Nakloz, den Besitzer der Unbefleckten, zu verkaufen, damit dieser ihr dafür alle 8.000 Unbefleckte gibt. Während Kraznys dem zustimmt, versuchen Jorah und Barristan nun, ihr dies auszureden. Doch Daenerys hört nicht auf sie und weist sie zurecht, dass sie ihrer Anführerin nicht in der Öffentlichkeit widersprechen dürfen. Als Daenerys vor Yunkai steht, ist Jorah bei ihr. Sie überlegt, die Stadt einzunehmen, um die dortigen Sklaven zu befreien. Er ist in ihrem Zelt, als der yunkische Sklavenhändler Razdal mo Eraz kommt, um ihr Geschenke zu geben. Er verlässt sie allerdings zornig. Schließlich versuchen sie, die Die Zweitgeborenen auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Doch wird ihnen abweisend begegnet. Doch Daario Naharis bringt sie auf ihre Seite, indem er die anderen Anführer tötet. Schließlich öffnen Jorah, Grauer Wurm und Daario die Tore Yunkais von innen und können so die Unbefleckten hineinlassen, wodurch sie die Stadt einnehmen und die Sklaven befreien. Jorah ist allerdings genervt, weil Daenerys vor allem Daario zuschreibt, dass die Stadt eingenommen wurde. Jorah ist außerdem dabei, als die befreiten Sklaven Daenerys lobpreisen. Staffel 4 Jorah zieht in Daenerys Targaryens Gefolge mit nach Meereen. Er bietet sich als Kämpfer für sie im Duell mit dem Champion der Stadt an, wird von ihr aber als zu wichtig abgelehnt, als dass sie sein Leben gefährden will. Gegen die Kreuzigung der überlebenden Meister der Stadt hat er keine Einwände. Die Nachricht vom Tode Joffrey Baratheons trifft in Meereen ein. Ser Barristan befürwortet, sofort nach Westeros aufzubrechen und Königsmund im Sturm zu erobern, bevor irgendjemand reagieren könnte. Meereen verfügt über genügend Schiffe. Ser Jorah jedoch rät davon ab, da es ihnen an Unterstützung durch einflussreiche Häuser mangelt. Er glaubt, dass die Häuser sich nur auf Daenerys' Seite stellen würden, wenn sie glauben, sie könne siegen, so wie es immer war. Daenerys bittet alle hinaus, behält aber Jorah bei sich. Sie entschuldigt sich indirekt dafür, in Qarth nicht auf ihn gehört zu haben. Sie will in Meereen bleiben, um das Herrschen zu lernen. Eine enormer Vertrauensbeweis gegenüber Ser Jorah. Nachdem Daenaerys Daario den Befehl gab, mit seinen Männern Yunkai zurückzuerobern und die Meister der Stadt ohne Gnade zu töten, gelingt es Jorah Daenerys' Meinung zu ändern und Gnade walten zu lassen. Jorah soll Daario finden und ihm sagen, dass Daenerys es sich anders überlegt hat. Sie ruft ihn jedoch nochmal kurz zurück und trägt ihm auf, Dario zu sagen, er (Jorah) habe ihre Meinung geändert. Dies nimmt er genüsslich zur Kenntnis. Barristan Selmy überreicht Jorah ein Dokument, das Jorah als Spion für König Robert schwer belastet. Jorah erhält von Barristan die Gelegenheit, dies Daenerys selbst zu sagen. Trotz allem, was Jorah für Daenerys getan hat, und obwohl er nicht mehr für Königsmund spioniert, wird er von ihr verbannt und darf ihr nie mehr unter die Augen treten. Staffel 5 In einem Bordell in Volantis entführt Jorah Tyrion Lannister, der in Begleitung von Varys sich auf den Weg zu Daenerys Targaryen befand. Tyrion erkennt schnell, dass sie in ihrem kleinen Segelboot nicht Richtung Königsmund fahren, weshalb er schnell die Identität und Absichten von Mormont erkennt. Um die Verbannung durch die Königin aufzuheben, will er ihr Tyrion als Mörder von Tywin übergeben. thumb|300px Auf ihrer Reise werden sie von mehreren Steinmenschen angegriffen, die sich in einem weit fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Krankheit Grauschuppen befinden. Jorah wird von ihnen angesteckt, verschweigt es jedoch. Die beiden werden von dem Piraten und Sklavenhändler Malko gefangen genommen und an Yezzan zo Qaggaz verkauft. Dieser hat Interesse, seine Sklaven und Krieger beim großen Turnier der Königin zu präsentieren und sie in der Arena kämpfen zu lassen. In einer Vorführung von Yezzans Sklaven bemerkt Jorah die Anwesenheit von Daenerys und offenbart ihr Tyrion als Geschenk. Wieder in Meereen angelangt, stellt Daenerys Jorah und Tyrion zur Rede. Tyrion, der nun vor der Wahl als neue rechte Hand der Königin steht, muss über das Urteil von Jorah entscheiden. Daenerys lässt Jorah nicht hinrichten, verbannt ihn jedoch abermals, um das Wort als Königin bei der ersten Verbannung zu halten. Mormont, der die fortschreitenden Grauschuppen an seinem Arm erkennt, kehrt zu Yezzan zurück, mit der Forderung, beim großen Turnier als bester Krieger zu kämpfen. Falls er siegen sollte, so werde er für ewig Yezzans Sklave sein. Am ersten Tag der Spiele von Meereen tritt Jorah zusammen mit anderen Kämpfern in der Arena an. Er kann sich gegen seine Mitstreiter behaupten. Als die Spiele unterbrochen werden, da die Söhne der Harpyie angreifen, hilft Jorah gemeinsam mit Daario Naharis und den Unbefleckten, Daenerys und Tyrion gegen sie zu verteidigen. Nachdem Daenerys auf Drogon aus Meereen geflohen ist, beschließt er, zusammen mit Daario Naharis nach ihr zu suchen. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Jorah findet Drogons Rastplatz. Auf der Suche nach Daenerys und Drogon findet Jorah die Stelle an der Drogon gelandet ist, anhand der verbrannten Tiere, die dieser verspeist hat. Er und Daario überlegen ob Daenerys weg ist, weil sie nicht mehr Königin sein wollte oder vor Männern wie ihnen flüchten wollte. Beide reden darüber, dass sie sehen wollen, wie die Welt aussieht, nachdem Daenerys sie erobert hat. Als Daario ein Stück vor reitet, zieht Jorah seinen Ärmel weg und betrachtet seine Haut, die mittlerweile steinern aussieht. Sie finden Spuren im Gras und Jorah wird klar, dass sie zu einem Khalasar gehören. Er findet Daenerys Ring im Gras und weiß nun, dass die Dothraki sie haben. Daario und Jorah erreichen Vaes Dothrak, wobei sich Daario über den sichtlich erschöpften Jorah lustig macht und meint er könne es mit Daenerys im Bett niemals aufnehmen. Sie schleichen sich an die Stadt von oben heran und Jorah erklärt den Aufbau der Stadt. Er meint, Daenerys hätte nach Drogos Tod den Dosh Khaleen beitreten müssen und wird daher jetzt in deren Tempel sein. Jorah legt seine Waffen ab und zwingt Daario auch seine abzulegen. Dabei bemerkt Daario die Grauschuppenerkranknung. thumb|300px|Alle fallen vor Daenerys auf die Knie. In der Dunkelheit schleichen sich die beiden in die Stadt und werden von zwei Dothraki erwischt. Jorah versucht sich herauszureden und behauptet er habe sich auf dem Weg von den westlichen Märkten her verlaufen. Die Dothrakischen Krieger bemerken jedoch, dass sie keine Händler vor sich haben und der eine soll losrennen um weitere Dothraki zu holen. Daario stürmt ihm hinterher, während Jorah mit dem verbliebenen kämpft und beinahe von ihm erwürgt wird. Daario tötet ihn mit einem versteckten Messer. Jorah ist besorgt, dass die ganze Stadt bei einer Messerwunde die Mörder suchen würden, daher schlägt Daario mit einem Stein auf den Toten ein, um die Wunde zu verbergen. Daenerys geht mit Ornela spazieren und trifft dabei auf Jorah und Daario. Jorah drängt sie zu fliehen, doch Daenerys hat andere Pläne. Während alle versammelten Khals über Daenerys im Tempel beratschlagen, töten Jorah und Daario die Wachen am Eingang und verrammeln die Tür. Daenerys steckt den ganzen Tempel in Brand und tritt am Ende als einzige lebendig und unverbrannt heraus. Gemeinsam mit tausenden Dothraki fällt Jorah vor ihr auf die Knie. Bei der Rückreise nach Meereen offenbart er ihr seine Krankheit und gesteht ihr, dass Tyrion recht hatte und er sie liebt. Sie verabschiedet ihn unter Tränen und befiehlt ihm eine Heilung zu finden und zu ihr zurückzukehren, wodurch sie seine Verbannung offiziell aufhebt. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Jorah wird von Samwell Tarly behandelt. Jorah ist in Altsass angekommen und steht derzeit bei den Maestern in einer Zelle eingeschlossen in Behandlung. Als Samwell Tarly Jorahs Essensschüssel mitnehmen möchte, greift der Ritter mit seiner Hand nach der Schüssel und fragt, ob Daenerys bereits Westeros erreicht hätte. Ser Jorah wird von Maester Ebros untersucht, der ihm jedoch keine Hoffnung macht und ihm nur aufgrund seiner adligen Abstammung noch einen Tag länger in der Zitadelle gewährt. Samwell Tarly versucht noch, den Maester mit Hinweis auf die Heilung von Sharin Baratheon umzustimmen, doch Maester Ebros bleibt stur. In der Nacht sitzt Jorah an einem Brief an seine Khaleesi, als Sam mit einem Holzwagen auftaucht. Sam gibt sich als Bruder der Nachtwache zu erkennen und erzählt Jorah von seiner Anwesenheit bei Jeor Mormonts Tod. Jorah erhält etwas Rum und ein Stück Leder zum Draufbeißen. Da Sam als Einziger die Bereitschaft besitzt, die verbotene Operation zur Heilung von Grauschuppen durchzuführen, lässt Jorah es zu und Sam fängt unter den unterdrückten Schmerzensschreien Jorahs an, die Grauschuppen mit einem Skalpell zu entfernen. Sams Behandlung schlägt an und Jorah wird völlig geheilt von Erzmaester Ebros entlassen. Jorah bedankt sich bei Sam und gibt an, zu Daenerys zurückkehren zu wollen. thumb|300px|Jorah und Daenerys sind wiedervereint. Jorah wird von einer Gruppe Dothraki zu Daenerys gebracht. Sie macht ihn mit dem König des Nordens Jon Schnee bekannt und stellt ihn als "alten Freund" vor. Jon berichtet von seinem Dienst unter Jorahs Vater, den er als großen Mann bezeichnet. Daenerys will wissen, ob Jorah geheilt ist und umarmt ihn glücklich. Als ein Brief aus Winterfell mit der Botschaft eintrifft, dass die Armee der Toten laut Bran Stark in der Nähe von Ostwacht ist, schlägt Tyrion vor, einen Weißen Wanderer zu fangen und ihn in den Süden zu bringen, um deren Existenz zu beweisen. Jorah bietet sich an, zu diesem Zweck in den Norden zu reisen. Jon Schnee verkündet daraufhin, dass er mitkommt, um die Wildlinge um Hilfe bei der Expedition zu bitten. Als die Zeit zum Aufbruch gekommen ist, gibt Tyrion Jorah die Münze, die er einst von den Sklavenhändlern bekommen hat, die sie beide entführt und verkauft haben und bittet Jorah, wiederzukommen und sie ihm zurückzugeben. Daenerys verabschiedet sich von Jorah und Jon und sie brechen auf. Sie erreichen Ostwacht und werden von Tormund empfangen. Der berichtet ihnen, dass noch jemand hinter die Mauer will und bringt sie zu Zellen, in denen die Bruderschaft ohne Banner sitzt. Jorah erkennt Thoros von Myr. Als Tormund erfährt, wessen Sohn er vor sich hat, wirft er Jorah die getöteten Wildlinge aus der Zeit unter Lord Kommandant Mormont vor, dieser kontert mit den von den Wildlingen getöteten Männern der Nachtwache. Beric Dondarrion unterbricht sie und erinnert alle daran, dass sie ein gemeinsames Ziel haben. Gemeinsam mit der Bruderschaft und den Wildlingen durchqueren sie die Mauer und machen sich auf den Weg. Jenseits der Mauer spricht ihn Jon auf das Schwert seines Vaters an und möchte es ihm zurückgeben, da es dem Haus Mormont gehört. Jorah lehnt dieses jedoch ab, da er durch seine Vergangenheit den Anspruch auf das Schwert verwirkt hat und dessen nicht würdig ist. Als sie eine Gruppe von Wiedergängern finden und besiegen, nimmt er zusammen mit den anderen einen Wiedergänger gefangen. Als die Männer jedoch von der Armee der Toten umzingelt werden, fliehen sie auf einen Felsen, welcher von einem zugefrorenen See umgeben ist. In der Schlacht gegen die Wiedergänger kämpft er mit zwei Drachenglas-Dolchen, bis Daenerys mit ihren Drachen eintrifft und alle bis auf Jon retten kann. Jedoch müssen sie sich ansehen, wie der Nachtkönig Viserion mit einem Eisspeer tötet. Nachdem der zweite Eisspeer Drogon knapp verfehlt und Jorah bei dem Ausweichmanöver beinahe vom Rücken des Drachen fällt, kehren sie zurück nach Ostwacht. Dort behandeln sie an Bord des Schiffes Jon, welcher in der Zwischenzeit wieder die Mauer erreicht hat, jedoch dabei unterkühlt zusammenbricht. Auch bei den Verhandlungen von Königsmund ist er anwesend. Nachdem Cersei vermeintlich zugestimmt hat, im Norden mit Truppen auszuhelfen, kehrt er zusammen mit den anderen nach Drachenstein zurück, um den Aufbruch in den Norden zu planen. Jon Schnee schlägt vor, gemeinsam mit Daenerys in den Norden zu reisen, damit die Menschen im Norden sie als seine Verbündete und nicht als fremdländische Eroberin sehen. Jorah dagegen ist besorgt, da viele Nordländer in der Rebellion gefallen sind und es nur einen Rachsüchtigen mit einer Armbrust braucht, um Daenerys zu töten. Er schlägt vor, dass Daenerys mit den Drachen alleine nach Winterfell fliegt. Zu seiner Enttäuschung will sie Jons Rat folgen und nicht seinem. Staffel 8 Jorah erreicht, gemeinsam mit Daenerys und den anderen, Winterfell. Später sucht er mit Daenerys Samwell Tarly auf, um sich bei ihm für seine Heilung zu bedanken. Dabei erfährt Sam, dass Daenerys seinen Vater und Bruder hinrichten ließ, als diese sich weigerten das Knie zu beugen. Sam verlässt daraufhin den Raum. Ser Jorah sucht Daenerys auf und bittet sie darum, Tyrion eine zweite Chance zu geben. Daenerys ist irritiert, da sie dachte, er würde die Position als Hand haben wollen, doch Jorah ist überzeugt, dass Tyrion die bessere Wahl ist. Er gibt Daenerys jedoch den Rat, Sansa Stark aufzusuchen. 300px|thumb|Jorah an der Seite von Geist und den Dothraki. Als alle sich auf die Schlacht vorbereiten und sich positionieren, taucht plötzlich Lady Melisandre an der Front auf. Sie fragt Jorah Mormont, ob er die Sprache der Dothraki spricht und fordert ihn auf ihnen zu sagen, dass sie ihre Waffen heben sollen. Durch einen Zauberspruch entflammt Melisandre alle Arakhs der Dothraki. Danach stürmen die Dothraki los, darunter auch Ser Jorah und der Schattenwolf Geist. Die anderen beobachten den Kampf aus der Ferne, auch wenn, aufgrund der Dunkelheit, nicht viel zu erkennen ist. Sie müssen aber mit ansehen, wie die Lichter der flammenden Schwerter nach und nach erlöschen. Jorah kann mit einigen überlebenden Dothraki fliehen und zum Rest der Armee zurückkehren. thumb|Jorah stirbt in den Armen von Daenerys. Jorah kommt Daenerys zur Rettung, als sie von Drogon abgeworfen wird. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen die Wiedergänger, allerdings wird Jorah mehrfach von Wiedergängern verletzt. Nach der Schlacht stirbt er an seinen Verletzungen in den Armen von Daenerys. Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern A Storm of Swords Jorah reist weiter mit Daenerys. Als sie Qarth verlassen, treffen sie auf einen gewissen Belwas den Starken und dessen Knappen Arstan Weißbart. Die beiden geben an, von Magister Illyrio geschickt worden zu sein, um Daenerys mit drei Schiffen nach Pentos zu bringen. Jorah misstraut den beiden, da Arstan seiner Ansicht zu alt für einen Knappen ist und auch zu viel über Daenerys' Vergangenheit weiß. Auf den Schiffen kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem Jorah Daenerys küsst, weil er sie heimlich liebt, was diese schon lange ahnt. Er bringt sie auch dazu, nach Astapor zu reisen, um ein Heer aus Unbefleckten zu kaufen. Dies lehnt Arstan wiederum ab, da in Westeros die Sklaverei schon seit Jahrtausenden abgeschafft ist und niemand zu einem Heer aus Sklaven überlaufen würde. Daenerys kauft jedoch die Unbefleckten und erobert mit einem Trick Astapor. Später gelingt es ihr auch noch das Heer von Yunkai zu besiegen und die große Stadt Meereen einzunehmen. Jorah erkennt dort, dass Arstan Weißbart niemand anderes als Ser Barristan "der Kühne" Selmy ist. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise da:Jorah Mormont en:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont fr:Jorah Mormont it:Jorah Mormont lt:Jorah Mormont nl:Jorah Mormont pl:Jorah Mormont pt-br:Jorah Mormont ru:Джорах Мормонт uk:Джорах Мормонт zh:乔拉·莫尔蒙 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Jorah Mormont Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Status: Verstorben